OverBlitzin
by SuperFlashman'z
Summary: What would have happened if it was Barry instead of Thawne When the Earth-Xers came? 'This is a bad summery but it's a good story'
1. Chapter 1

Oliver-X is looking at the blinking ss symbol in his hand with a look of hurt but it is hidden well "he's gone" he states bluntly to no one in particular

"Who Merlyn" Barry-X asked turning around from his work mildly interested "the senser in his suit indicates his heart stoped" Oliver-X said staring out in to nothing feeling completely numb "he always seemed kinda soft to me" Barry-X told him

"Barry" Kara-X warned "he died for Kara" Barry-X stated as an acomplisment "and that doesn't change the fact that now were down a man" Oliver-X said as if that man who died wasn't his best friend

"Locate the prism" Oliver-X told Barry-X

Barry-X scoffed "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were the one who told me what to do now watch your tone or I'll watch it for you" Barry-X's voice started humerus but then got serious and deadly as his vocal cords stated to vibrate and his eyes started to fill with orange and yellow lightning and with one swift move Oliver-X was pinned against a support beam with a vibrating hand in front of his chest

"Barry" Kara called again a little more aggressive this time

Barry-X looked over his shoulder and saw Kara-X right there then he turned his head to Oliver-X "just know that at any second in time I can kill you before you berth your next thought" Barry-X told him with a disoriented voice

"Y-yes leader" Oliver-X rasped out Barry-X let go dropping Oliver-X to his knees as he calmed down

"Get out of my face" Barry-X told him as he faced his back to him once he got no response he raised his voice "GET OUT OF MY FACE" he yelled

Oliver-X stagerd to his feet cradling his neck as he walked out of the room

"I need to find that prism your running out of time" Barry-X tells her as he's about to head to the work bench but is stoped by a strong but feminine hand "we will find the prism Barry have faith in the plan why shouldn't you it's your plan" Kara-X tells him

"And do you trust me?" Barry-X asks

Kara-X caresses his cheek "yes with all my heart" she tells him affectionately then they lean in as Barry-X grabs her waist and they share a tender and passionate kiss

Barry-X smiles "It's time we go get you a new heart my love" he tells her

 **(Author's note)**

 **Hey everyone this is one of my first books on this site and i hope you enjoy what I have planed and please give me some ideas for story's I'd love to do what u guys like and tell me what u think of this should I do more Earth-X one shots comment on this or pm me and I'll be sure to read have a great day bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry if I don't get all the the actions right I'm mostly going off memory with YouTube clips while making changes to the story line cus of Earth-X Barry and end game Karry

"Silent alarm triggered at a storage where house near here" Felicity announced to everyone

"Where on it" Barry told her as Kara him and Oliver headed out

Kara lands on the pavment as Barry comes skidding in Kara can't help but notice how sexy he looks when he comes running in Barry catches her staring and she looks away as her cheeks become the colour of Barry's suit

'He has a fiance' Kara mentally scolded herself just then they hear the motor of a bike and Oliver stops behind them and gets off his bike "just a quick reminder super speed I don't have it" Oliver stated looking a bit embarrassed

"Noted" Kara tells him

"So what do we know about this place why are the Earth-Xers targeting it" Barry asks as they start to head in

"Cus they had something we need" a disoriented voice told them as an archer a speedster and a flying woman walked out of the building. The speedster put down what looked like a big red rock in a display case

"What ever you stole" Oliver started "where gonna want it back" Barry finished

"Your confidence is predictable you face some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them if you think so highly of your selves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way" the archer said as he the flying woman and the speedster all took off there masks" to reveal doppelgangers of all of them "then how da feel about us" Barry-X asks

"This is sick" Oliver says in shock "you mean looking at your reflection and only seeing weakness I agree" Oliver-X tells him

Barry just stared at the reverse flash suit his doppelganger was wearing "where did you find that suit" Barry says in a daze Barry-X just looks down at the double lightning bolt symbolizing the ss and shrugged "once I killed him I pryed it from his cold dead body

"Tommy killed himself" Oliver told them "I heard that your Tommy died years ago that what this earth dose makes people sofy" Oliver-X said with a sneer

"We've been watching you we've been watching all of you and how you squandered the potential of two worlds " Kara-X told them Barry steals a glance at Kara before turning back to Kara-X this going unnoticed by everyone but his evil doppelganger "on our earth we've developed a meritocracy we've acomplised greatness" Kara-X tells them with prid "your perverse" Kara shakes her head in discussed "no Kara your the perversion the most power being on the planet rendered weak by sacren americana my pod was blessed to crash in the father land" Kara-X said prideful "then go back there" Barry tells them "this is not your earth leave" Oliver tells them "I don't answer to the likes of you" his doppelganger spits back

"My allegiance is too the father land and my wife" Barry-X say gazing longingly at Kara-X

"H-his wife" Kara studered and looked big eyed at the two doppelgangers

"Every Barry finds his Kara" Barry-X tells them

"Last chance go home" Barry tells them "And stay there" Kara add's "all of you" Oliver finishs off

It's quiet for a second before Barry-X pulled his cowl down and sped off Barry chasing after not a second later and right afred there gone Oliver takes out an arrow and takes aim at Kara-X

"What do you think that's gonna do bullets bounce off of me" Kara-X shouts "uhh this arrow won't" Oliver says under his breath then releases the arrow once in the air the green tip came off revealing a lighter green with a glow headed right for Kara-X's shoulder it hit her right on point and everyone was shocked for a second

"Is that a kryptonite arrow why do you have a kryptonite arrow" Kara asks looking a bit frazzled "in case an evil you ever showed up" Oliver told her

Kara-X pulled the arrow out looking pissed as she jumped higher than any mortal at Oliver with the arrow in hand before she got to close Kara used her freeze breathe and pushed both Kara-X and Oliver-X back knocking Oliver-X on the cement and Kara-X back into a sign

Barry-X had just knocked Barry on his ass and headed back to the lab once he had got there he went straight to his wife and helped her up

"Are you all right" he asked "I'm pissed" she answered "take it out on that" Barry-X pointed too a construction site

Blue twin beams shot from her eyes at the pillars and successfully unstableized the building


	3. Chapter 3

"The people who made it call it the prism" Felicity tells everyone once she found out

"What on earth do they need a sub light generator for it's basically a spectral admiter that uses quantum entanglement" Harry started off but then him Felicity and Caitlin finished off

"They could use it to make a stable fusion reaction" Caitlin added

"Ok witch means what" iris asked and everyone gave her a funny look "No guys I would seriously like to know"

In the time volt

Barry stands there hugging himself trying to find comfort was that really him if he was being honest with himself that reminded him of Savitar just then the volt door opens and Kara walks in staring at Barry in his compromised state

"Hey" she seys

"Hey" he replies

Theres a conferring silence that passes between them

Karas about to tell him something that's been bottled up inside her since Barry crossed over to her world it maybe selfish that she is gonna drop this on him when he is gonna get married to the girl of his dreams once this is over but screw it she is not gonna let another man pass right by her she's tired of being the sad lonely girl who can't get a date "Barry I'm in l-" just before she can finish that sentence Felicity walks in the volt "u-um hey guys sorry but we just found out where the Earth-Xers went" Felicity notes Karas flush face and the way she's fidgeting swaying side to side slowly she knows she just interrupted something special to the blond kryptonian cus she saw the way Kara looks at Barry when he's not looking and how tence and teary eyed at the wedding she was then how releved she looked when the wedding was post phoned cus of Nazis

"O-Ok I'll round up everybody" Barry telles her as he flashs out of the time volt to gather the ensembled hero's in the building

 **A/N Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter at least it's something tho right ?**

 **Anyways the reason I haven't updated this is cus when I wrote the first 2 chapters I had an idea of where I was going with the story but now I'm kinda lost so suggest what u think I should do with the story in the coming future u can comment or pm me witch ever**

 **Have a good day :)**


End file.
